


Christmas

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Trolls High School AU [8]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Very late/early christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Poppy's friends discover that she's rich when they spend Christmas Eve together.





	Christmas

Branch was honestly surprised when Poppy insisted that everyone come to her house on Christmas Eve. She'd always been so careful, hiding her wealth and mansion from everyone except Branch.

It was a little... Upsetting, to think that he wouldn't be the only one who knew anymore.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little smug, when everyone else froze when Poppy's house came into view, and he, who'd seen it countless times before, just kept on walking up to the front door. He knocked on the door, and he heard them all finally running up to him, whispering to each other, wondering why Poppy hadn't told them.

"Hi, everyone!" Poppy chirped as she opened the door, a bright grin on her glittery lips. "Come on in! I'll show you all to the living room and we can exchange gifts!"

Suki leaned over to Branch and whispered in his ear, "Dude, how are you not freaking out right now?"

Branch turned to look at her with the most bored expression he could muster, and he deadpanned, "This isn't my first time at her house."

He and Poppy led the others to the lavish living room, which was completely decked out in every sort of Christmas decoration that existed. Branch was careful to sidestep the mistletoe - the breakup with Creek was still fresh in Poppy's mind, and he didn't intend to do  _anything_ that would reveal his feelings before he felt that she was ready.

"I wanna give you guys my presents last, okay?" Poppy said, sitting down on the long, L-shaped couch. Branch took a seat next to her, and everyone else - hesitantly - sat down as well. The couch was so large that even when they all sat down, almost all of the couch was empty. Hell, they could probably all lay down and there would still be plenty of room.

Branch gave Poppy his gift to her first - it was a drawing he'd done of her (if she asked, he'd say that it was the only one, even if it wasn't) in a bright pink, glittery frame. She actually  _squealed_ upon opening it, and Branch had to cover his ears, but it was worth the hearing damage to see her so happy.

Suki gave Poppy hers next - it was a CD with a bunch of songs that Poppy liked. Another excited grin, and Branch felt a little less special.

One by one, everyone gave Poppy gifts. Then they exchanged gifts with each other, with Poppy, as she'd requested, going last.

Suki got a fancy electronic keyboard. Even though Poppy had blacked out the price sticker, Branch caught at least two zeroes on it, so she obviously didn't do a good job.

Guy got a set of diamond jewelry.  _Actual_ diamond jewelry.

Smidge got a treadmill. ("I could pay someone to move it to your house-" "You kidding?! I can lift this with one hand!") (She went on to prove it, and she definitely could)

Satin and Chenille got fabric from Italy and France. (Branch didn't understand what was with Italy and France and fabrics)

Cooper got imported Belgian chocolate. Admittedly one of the least flashy gifts, but still expensive.

Biggie got a Japanese baby doll, which he immediately named 'Mr. Dinkles' and promised to love and cherish forever.

And Branch? Branch got expensive colored pencils (which he loved and may or may not have squealed like Poppy over) and a freaking _cell phone_!

"Poppy, I can't... I can't take this," Branch said. "What is with you, anyway? I thought you didn't want people knowing you're rich."

"I didn't want people who I couldn't trust knowing I'm rich," Poppy corrected. "Oh! And I almost forgot - I made you a case for your phone, too!"

"You... Made it?"

"Well, I decorated it."

Poppy picked up the last gift, and held it out towards Branch. Feeling an odd sense of doom overcome him, he slowly unwrapped it...

Oh, god.

It was covered in blue glitter, blue heart-shaped stickers, and was just generally not him at all.

But Poppy had made it.

"I love it," he said, grinning at her. And to prove it, he put it on his phone right then and there. Poppy looked so happy about it that she looked like she could  _cry_.

...Okay, so maybe the case wasn't too bad after all, if keeping it would make her so happy.


End file.
